Many smokers often try to reduce their consumption. However, the automatic reflex of lighting up a chain or series of cigarettes when drinking, socializing, etc., more often than not increase the smoking habit.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container which is a constant reminder to a smoker that two or three puffs are really all that are needed to fulfill the nicotine urge.
As many smokers wish to reduce their smoking habit, but not to stop it entirely, another object of the invention is to provide an instrument that can immediately reduce a twenty-cigarette-a-day smoker to only one cigarette per day or reduce a two-pack-a-day smoker to two cigarettes per day, etc.